


After the Apocalypse

by ag5473



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, FIVE IS THE BEST, Good Sibling Allison Hargreeves, Good Sibling Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Good Sibling Number Five | The Boy, I love number five, Inspired by The Umbrella Academy, Luther Hargreeves Has a Human Body, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy is a kid, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, five deserves better, five is a kid in this story, if you can't tell five is my favorite, kid number five, one original character - Freeform, ooc five, the hargreeves sibs raise five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ag5473/pseuds/ag5473
Summary: Number Five and the gang stopped the apocalypse, but now have a problem: someone wants Five out of the picture.*in this Five is actually thirteen*this is my first time writing so please excuse any errors. i tried
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Ben & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & The Hargreeves (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 50
Kudos: 353





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is really confusing I know, but please bare with me... I'm trying

Stupid powers. Of course they would decide to weaken now. I mean sure he hadn’t slept in two days, but that’s never weakened them before. Thanks to that here he sits in the 38th precinct. Waiting for the stupid detective and the dude who took him in to stop talking. Finally they’re done. 

“Okay kid, you wanna tell me your name?” She sounded familiar. Just great, this is Diego’s girlfriend. He had heard her voice a few times while eavesdropping on Diego’s phone call. 

“Jake.” 

She sighed, “Jake what?”

Five rolled his eyes, “Hargreeves.” A look of realization crossed the detective’s face. 

“You’re Diego’s brother aren’t you?” 

He nodded. “yeah. Who are you?”

She laughed awkwardly, “Oh, I’m his uh, girlfriend.” Five smirked inwardly while putting on an innocent face. 

“Huh, I didn’t know he had a girlfriend.”

She sighed, “I’ll call him and tell him to come get you.” He knew they would make him call someone to come get him, but he was planning on calling Klaus, he wouldn’t care or tell the others and would easily play along with the guardian role. Diego on the other hand, was going to make a big deal out of nothing.

“NO!” She looked at him confused. “I mean no. I’ll call him. He’s already going to be mad I don’t want to make it even worse.” She sighed but agreed. Now hopefully Diego would catch on to the plan.

“Hello?”  
“Hey Dee.”  
“Five? It’s two in the morning.”  
“Yeah, so you know how you told me not to leave the house? Well, I kinda sorta maybe did, but some cop arrested me. They said my guardian has to come get me.”  
“You got arrested?”  
Five sighed, “Yes sir.”  
Diego chuckled at Five calling him ‘sir’.   
“Which precinct?”  
“The 38th.”  
“I’m on my way.”

Five turned to the detective, “He’s on his way.” 

She nodded. “How long has he been your guardian?” Five learned a long time ago that it’s best to keep answers vague. 

He shrugged his shoulders, “I dunno.” She nodded. Diego showed up about ten minutes later. 

“Hey Dora,” he smiled. “You mind if I talk to him alone for a few minutes?” 

She nodded, “Go ahead.” He nodded gratefully as she got up.

“What happened?” 

Five sighed, “I was on my way to get a decent cup of coffee because I was bored when some cops started walking by. I ducked into a store, but it was too late. They drug me here told me to wait then I was talking with your girlfriend.”

He sighed, “Why didn’t you just jump?” 

Five rubbed the back of his neck, “my powers aren’t exactly working right now.” 

Diego’s eyes looked like saucers, “WHAT?!” People turned and looked at them confused as Five calmed his brother down.

“Shh. They’re not gone for good. This happened from time to time before I came back here.” 

Diego rubbed his forehead, “This is the type of stuff you have to tell us Five. How long?”

He rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. Maybe a week. Can we just go? I want to go get that coffee.” 

Diego scoffed, “Too bad. You’re going back to the Academy.” 

Five began to whine, “What? Why? I’m thirteen I don’t need a babysitter!” 

Diego scoffed, “Well as far as the cops are concerned you’re a regular thirteen year old who can’t defend himself, which is true right now, so you’re coming with me. I’m bailing your butt out of here, at two in the friggin’ morning might I add, so you can’t say anything.” 

The boy sighed crossing his arms, “Fine. Can we go now?” 

Diego nodded. “You give a name?” 

Five sighed, “The dumb name you guys told me to tell people.” 

He chuckled, “That’s right. Jacob Hargreeves.”

He walked over to Detective Patch, “Can I take him home now?” 

Patch sighed, “Diego, you know I’m required to alert CPS anytime a minor is arrested.” 

Diego nodded then sighed, “Yeah, I know. Thanks for the heads up. Can I take him home now?” She nodded. 

They walked back over to Five, “You ready squirt?” 

Five nodded, “Been ready.” 

Diego turned to Eudora, “Thanks.” 

She nodded, “No sweat.” 

Diego turned to Five, “C’mon Jacob. We’ve got to discuss what you’ll do during your grounding.” Five rolled his eyes and groaned. Diego flicked him on the ear. He was having way too much fun with this. He lightly grabbed the back of Five’s neck guiding him out towards his car. This’ll be fun.


	2. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if there are any errors or mistakes!!

“This was close Five. We can’t have anything like this happen again. She had to report you to CPS. I think we need to get you a legal guardian.” 

Five opened his mouth to speak, but Diego held up his hand silencing the teen. “This isn’t up for debate Five, we’ll talk to the others when we get back to the Academy. I’m sure they’re all awake at this ungodly hour.” The boy sighed and crossed his arms leaning into his seat.

“He’s right baby bro.” 

Five stood up, “Wha- Klaus? I thought I’d at least have you on my side.” 

The former addict shrugged, “Sorry bud.” 

Vanya nodded, “He’s right Five. We should have thought of this a long time ago.” 

Allison nodded in agreement, “It won’t be that bad. All we have to do is have one of us legally become your guardian. Just put on a show for a little while, until CPS is off our backs, then everything can go back to normal.” The kid sighed and turned to Ben who Klaus had conjured for the family meeting.

“There’s no way I’m getting out is this is there?” 

Ben shook his head, “Nope.” 

Five sighed in defeat, “Fine.” He sat on the couch next to Klaus.

Vanya sat up in her seat, “So, who’s going to do it?” 

Allison spoke first, “I will.” 

Diego shook his head, “I dunno sis. After everything with Patrick and Claire, do you think they’d let you?” 

Klaus smiled, “I’ll do it. I’ve had to be his dad before, I can do it again.” He got a chorus of “no” in response. 

Vanya sighed, “I would, but I’m leaving tomorrow with Pogo to learn how to control my powers.” Five yawned. 

Ben smirked “I would, but I’m kinda dead.” Five laughed in response. Ben always knew how to make Five smile. 

Klaus sat up smirking, “That just leaves Luther and Diego.” The teen leaned into his brother’s side as he fell asleep. 

Vanya turned to Ben, “Who do you think Ben?” 

Their ghost brother shrugged, “I dunno. I guess Diego.” 

Diego smiled, “Thank you. Wait… why am I thanking him? He just chose me to become Five’s guardian.” 

Luther, now back in his normal body thanks to Pogo, looked offended, “What’s wrong with me?”

Diego spoke before Ben could, “You’re bossy, you think you’re better than all of us, you’ve never even experienced the real world, shall I continue?” Luther squared up to fight as Diego grabbed a knife. 

Allison stood between the two, “Okay, that enough! It’s decided, Diego will get custody of Five.” They looked over to see the boy sleeping with his head in Klaus’s lap.


	3. The Scheme

Five walked into the kitchen. “So I’ve been making birth certificates, social security junk and all that.” 

Diego raised an eyebrow, “How do you know how to do all this?” 

Five shrugged, “Don’t worry about it. I’ve also been looking into who they choose to be a guardian. They often want two parents and a safe home.” Five said placing the papers in front of Diego. “Which obviously we don’t have.” 

Diego smirked, “Don’t we though?” Five looked at the man in confusing until he realized who Diego was referring to. 

“No. Nope. Nah-uh. I’ll say it again in German for you; nein. I don’t want a cop get involved in all of this. There’s no way.” 

Diego looked at his little brother, “Too bad. I’m the adult, you’re the kid, and kids have to listen to the adults. So I’m gonna call her and ask. And you,” he pointed at Five, “are gonna be thankful that she is helping us.” 

Five crossed his arms, “There’s no way she’ll say yes.” 

After he called her, Diego walked back into the kitchen where Five was currently making a sandwich.

“What’d she say?” 

Diego smirked, “Yes, obviously.” 

Five groaned, “No, I’m not dealing with this. I’ll be in my room.” He grabbed his sandwich and was gone with a flash of blue. 

She showed up about an hour later. 

“So, why am I here?” 

Five turned to Diego, “You said you told her.” 

Diego shook his head, “No, you asked me what she said, not what I said to her.” Five rolled his eyes and poured himself some coffee before sitting at the table. 

“Once again, why am I here?” 

Diego smiled, “We need your help.” 

Five jumped up, “No we don’t!” Diego eyed the teen who sat back down, 

“Yes we do.” 

Eudora shook her head, “Why. Am. I. Here.” 

Diego turned back to the detective, “So, Fi- Jake no longer has a legal guardian. The family talked about it, and it was decided that I’m keeping him.” 

Five scoffed, “Keeping me? I’m not a dog.” 

Diego shrugged his shoulders, “So, we wanna get this done quick and easy. In order for that to happen, we need a two parent home.” 

She nodded, “And you want me to be the other.” 

Diego nodded while Five shook his head, “Yep.” “Nope.” She thought about it for a few minutes before nodding. 

“Alright boys, let’s play house.” 

Five glared at Diego, “I hate you.”


	4. The Act

They set up a room for Five at Eudora’s house. Diego had told Eudora the same story they told everyone else about Five; that he was adopted by Reginald after they all left, and after their dad’s death became responsible for him. Eudora left for a few hours to do some paperwork at the station. Five was in ‘his room’ trying to jump. He couldn’t go further than a few feet. Diego passed the room heading towards the kitchen before backing up to see Five’s struggling. 

He knocked on the door, “Hey Fivey. Whatcha doin?” 

Five turned to see his brother standing by the door, “Nothing.” 

Diego raised an eyebrow but didn’t push it, “Well, I need to talk to you.” Five nodded as Diego walked into the room and sat on the bed,

“About what?” 

Diego patted the seat next to him, “Eudora doesn’t know that you’re... well you. She only knows the story we’ve been telling people. So, to her you’re not Number Five, you’re a kid that dad adopted after we all left. So from now on, you are only known as Jake Hargreeves. She can’t know the truth. That puts a target on her back from the Commission. You understand?” 

Five nodded, “Yeah, but does she know I have powers?” 

Diego shook his head, “No, so you can’t use them around her. Got it?” 

Five sighed but nodded, “Got it.” 

After two weeks of living with Diego and Eudora, Five was ready to get the interview over with. It was Thursday night and the CPS people were coming the next day. They ordered pizza and went over their story. After finishing up the last bite of pizza Five smirked, 

“I think we’re ready.” The three smiled and decided to watch a movie while eating ice cream to celebrate. The movie ended around 10:40. Diego has his arm around Eudora, who was leaning on him while Five was laying down with his head against his brother’s chest. The boy was fighting sleep with everything in him. 

Diego patted the boy’s leg, “C’mon squirt, time for bed.” 

Five whined, “ ‘m not tir’d.” 

Diego chuckled, “You sure about that?” 

The kid nodded, “One m’re m’vie? Pl’s dee?” Poor kid couldn’t even make out a full sentence. 

Diego shook his head, “No squirt, it’s time for bed.” 

Five whined, “No Dee ‘m not sl’py. Pl’s D’go.” Diego started a new movie, but the boy was asleep before the opening credits finished. Diego carried him to the bed, Eudora pulling back the blanket. He placed the sleeping kid in his bed stroking his hair. Five’s eyes opened slightly, 

“G’nig’t Dee, lo’v you.” 

Diego whispered back before standing up, “Love you too squirt.” Eudora followed placing a kiss on his forehead before following Diego out.

CPS got there around 9:03. Eudora opened the door and guided the two towards the living room. The brothers were playing video games while waiting. He then noticed Eudora and the social workers. Diego turned towards Five, 

“Will you put the controllers up for me, Jay?” 

Five nodded replying with, “Yeah,” before Diego turned towards him raising an eyebrow, “I mean yes sir.” He put the game back turning back towards his brother. They both smiled as Diego ruffled his hair. 

“Hey! I just fixed it!” Five said trying to re-tame his hair. He walked towards Eudora as Diego led the workers towards the couches. “Dora, Dee messes up my hair.” He pouted. 

She laughed, “It’s okay baby, c’mere let me fix it.” After fixing his hair they walked to the couches, Five quickly making sure he got a seat in between the two. The kid was good Diego had to give him that. He placed his arm on the back of the couch, Five scooting closer to him as he did. 

After a few minutes of talking with all three of them it was time for the separate interviews. CPS wanted to talk to Five first. He talked about video games, playing ball with Diego, and Eudora’s cooking. His interview only took about three minutes. Once they were finished, the woman had him lead her towards the kitchen where Diego and Eudora were drinking coffee and talking about lunch. 

“Hey Jay.” 

Five smiled, “Hey,” he turned towards Eudora. “I told them about the neighbors’ dog stealing my ball. They’re gonna file a complaint.” She chuckled. Diego turned towards Five. 

“Why don’t you go play your video games in your room while we talk with Mrs. James and Mr. Richards.” The boy nodded smiling, “Okay! Can I get some yogurt to bring with me?” 

Eudora turned toward him, “Are you gonna spill it again?” She said going along with the plan.

“No.” Diego cleared his throat. “I mean no ma’am.” 

She nodded, “Okay, just make sure to not make a mess.” 

He nodded, “Yes ma’am!” 

“Jacob spoke very highly of the two of you. Normally children’s answers to our questions are short and rehearsed. His words were definitely his own.” Diego smirked but quickly turned it into a smile. 

Eudora nodded, “When we told him you were coming we told him to tell the truth. We want him to be where he’s safe and happy.” Mrs. James nodded pleased with the answer. 

Mr. Richards spoke up, “Do you mind if I use your bathroom?” 

Eudora nodded, “Sure, it’s down the hall second door on the left.” He nodded and left leaving the woman to continued he interview. 

The woman turned her attention to Diego, “He was especially excited about the baseball game you’re taking him to next month. He even made sure I put it in my notes.” 

Diego laughed playing along, “Yeah, he quickly picked up an interest in baseball so I figured I’d take him to a game.” They nodded. 

The woman chuckled, “His only complaints were actually just the neighbors’ dog and that you,” she nodded to Diego, “took away his controller to make him go to sleep.” Diego chucked and Eudora smiled as she thought to herself, ‘This kid sure was a good liar.’ “What’s your plans for school? ” 

They didn’t prepare for questions about school, “Uh my dad homeschooled him and so he’s been sticking with that, but we’ll be enrolling him next school year.” She nodded believing their ruse. The man walked in and nodded at the woman who quickly wrapped things up, 

“Anyways, from what I can see this seems like a perfect fit for Jacob. If all goes well it will be official.” The couple smiled thanking the workers who quickly left. 

The couple walked to see Five sitting in his bed with his hand on his side, 

“How’d it go?” 

Diego looked at him and frowned, “I’m sorry squirt. We tried our best but,” the boy frowned, “we just can’t seem to get rid of you.” 

Five rolled his eyes, “Don’t do that!” 

Diego laughed, “Hey! Don’t roll your eyes at me or else we won’t go to that baseball game.” 

Five crosses his arms, “It’s not funny.” Diego and Eudora laughed. “That was miserable! I can’t wait for all of this to be over! So I only have to pretend to live with you guys for a few more weeks? Then I’m free to go back to my life right?” 

Diego nodded, but Eudora didn’t agree, “I don’t know. You are just a kid. And kids need adults to take care of them. And you need to go to school.” 

Five rolled his eyes. “I was perfectly fine on my own before.” 

Eudora coughed, “What do you mean ‘on your own’ you said you lived with your dad.” 

Five nodded, “I did. He left me to do most things by myself, so I was basically on my own.” He flashed her an innocent smile. She crossed her arms and turned to Diego who held his arms up, 

“Hey now, I’m just learning this too. Don’t get mad at me.” 

She sighed, “Well Jake, you’re not on your own anymore whether you like it or not. You’re staying here.” Five opened his mouth to argue but decided against it after seeing the look Diego was giving him. 

“Fine.” He sulked leaning back into his pillows. She was going to continue, but Diego lightly grabbed her arm and led her out of the room. After some convincing she let the situation go letting Diego ‘handle’ it. He walked back into Five’s room knocking on the door as he entered. Five was still in his bed reading what seemed to be a medical book. Diego took it from his hands. 

“Hey! I was reading that!” Diego sat on the side of the boy’s bed. 

“Look, the two of us both know that this is just for show, but Dora thinks that you’re a normal kid who needs parents. So, for now, just humor her and let her think that okay?” 

Five sighed and nodded, “Fine, but I still don’t like her. Can we go to the Academy now?” 

Diego nodded, “Let’s go.”


	5. The Limp

Allison shook her head, “Let me get this straight, we agree that Diego will get custody of Five and you two go and get someone else involved. And not only that, but you’re using a COP to do this?!” It was her, Klaus, Luther, Diego and Five in the living room. Five scooted closer to Klaus on the couch before raising his hand, 

“I was against her too!” 

She turned towards Diego, “You realize this means that you and her would both get custody not just you?” This made Five sit up with worry on his face and only whispered, 

“No.” Klaus, whose arm was resting on the couch behind the two, turned towards the teen was the only one to hear him. 

“What was that Fiver?” Five moved closer to Klaus before burying himself into his now older brother’s side. 

“She can’t get custody. She wants me to stay with her after CPS is done. I- I can’t stay with her. She thinks I’m a regular kid. She doesn’t know the truth about me. I can’t live like that. Diego won’t even let me use my powers. And she wants to send me to public school. I don’t need school.” Klaus, being the only one who heard him, noticed the panic in the boy’s voice. Klaus looked towards Diego while stroking the boy’s hair immediately calming him. 

“She thinks he’s normal?” 

Luther shook his head, “It just keeps getting worse.” 

The boy scoffed, “I haven’t been able to use my powers since I got there. Diego won’t let me.” Allison turned towards the vigilante for an explanation. 

“If she saw him she’d know! Then she’d be a target for the Commission! I can’t let that happen to her.” Five yawned adjusting himself so his head was laying on Klaus’s chest. The ghost whisperer continued stroking the boy’s hair. 

“Then why’d you bring her into this?” 

Diego looked at Number Four, “Because two parent households are normally quick and easy cases.” 

Allison shook her head. “We never should’ve done. I should just take Five in. I do practically live here now. And he would be in a familiar environment. If you don’t remember, he did just get back after somehow being gone for twenty years for us, yet somehow only one for him. And he just helped stop the apocalypse in only a week. He was on his own! He needs stability. And here he can work with his powers.” 

Klaus nodded in agreement, “She’s right Diego.” 

Number Two shook his head, “We’ve already had our first meeting with CPS and it’s practically a done deal.” 

Luther shook his head, “Exactly! We can not let her get custody, even if it’s just partial. I’m not letting you put Five through that.” 

Diego shook his head, “I’m not gonna let anything happen to him. He’s my brother too.” Klaus looks to see that Five had fallen asleep while they were arguing. 

“Why’s Five so tired?” 

Diego shrugged, “Maybe from playing video games. He fell asleep pretty early, but when I went to get him this morning he was asleep in front of his TV that was playing a video game.” 

Klaus nodded, “And what’s with the limp he had when you two came in?” 

Diego raised an eyebrow, “What limp?” 

Their sister shook her head in disappointment, “you seriously didn’t see it? He was trying to cover it up, but it was there.” 

Diego looked at the sleeping child, “I didn’t notice.” 

Luther stood up, “I’m calling it. This- this ‘plan’ is over. We’ll find another way to get custody.” 

Diego shook his head, “No, no. I got this. Trust me. Once this is over, Five will be back here being his normal teleporting self.” 

He shook his head, “Look at Five. He is literally injured after being in your care for just two weeks!” 

Klaus nodded, “I gotta agree with Luther on this, we need to shut this thing down.” 

Allison agreed, “It’s what’s best for Five.” 

Diego nodded, “Fine. Let me take him back to her house and I’ll tell her tonight. Give him a chance to get his stuff.” 

Luther nodded, “Okay. You have tonight, but that’s it! No more.” Diego nodded. 

Klaus suddenly spoke up, “Uh guys- he’s bleeding!”

As Allison checked out Five’s side Klaus continued to stroked the boy’s hair to keep him calm. She looked to see that the teen had already bandaged it himself. She moved the gauze to examine the wound. 

“It looks like he got cut, and it’s deep. It almost looks like he was stabbed.”

Diego nodded, “Okay. What do we do? Do we do it ourselves or take him to a hospital?”

Allison looked at her oblivious brother, “Hospital obviously. I’ll, you get the car. Luther, you carry Five.” 

Diego nodded, “I’ll get Eudora and meet you there.” Klaus, Luther, and Allison all looked at him,

“No.”

Diego sighed, “I’m not asking.”


	6. The Hospital

Once they got to the hospital Luther carried Five in walking next to Allison while Klaus, Diego and Eudora followed them closely. 

“I’m fine. I don’t need stitches.” Allison shook her head and stopped walking as they neared the front desk causing the others to stop as well. 

“You are not fine. You’re bleeding!” She turned towards Diego and waved her finger in his face, “I should have never let him stay with you.” 

Diego rolled his eyes, “Yeah because it’s my fault.” Allison moved the hair out of Five’s face before going to fill out the forms. Luther carried Five over and set him next to Klaus before leaving to help Allison with the paperwork. 

“How’d this happen kiddo?” 

Five sighed, “It was the CPS dude.” 

Klaus looked shocked, “What? When?” 

Five shrugged “I dunno, a few hours ago. It was during Diego and Eudora’s private interview. Diego said not to let her know that I’m not normal, and being stabbed would be a bit of a giveaway.” 

Klaus nodded, “I’m pretty sure being stabbed is an exception. Why didn’t you say anything when you got to the Academy?” 

Five shrugged, “I dunno. I was tired and forgot.” Allison came and sat down on the other side of Five, 

“Forgot what?” 

Klaus chuckled, “He forgot he got stabbed.” 

She shook her head, “How do you forget that you got stabbed?” 

Five shrugged, “I’ve had worse.” 

Allison rubbed her forehead. “I don’t know what’s worse: that you forgot or that you’ve had worse. Who did it?” Diego and Eudora walked over. 

“How you feeling squirt?” 

Five shrugged, “I feel fine. I don’t need to be here. Let’s just go back home. To the Academy.” 

Allison rolled her eyes, “You’re getting stitches.” Five was going to retort but was cut off by a nurse. 

“HARGREEVES.” Allison turned towards Diego, 

“Since this happened on your watch, you get to come talk to the doctor with me.” He rolled his eyes and began to pick Five up. 

“I can walk.” 

Allison shook her head, “No. you were literally stabbed. You’re injured and he’s going to carry you.” The boy hugged and rolled his eyes, but complied. Diego then picked up Five who cringed in pain and they followed the nurse. 

Diego set his injured brother down on the examination table. 

“The doctor will be with you shortly.” 

Allison nodded, “Thank you.” The nurse left the room, leaving the door half open. Allison walked over towards Five, “Lift up your shirt. I want to check it.” The teen rolled his eyes, 

“I’m fine.” 

Diego flicked the boy on the ear, “Stop fighting her on this. You lost all credibility when you didn’t tell us you got hurt.” He groaned but complied. When Allison removed the bandage Five couldn’t help but hiss in pain. 

“It looks better.”

Five nodded, “See. I told you. I’m fine.” 

Diego rolled his eyes, “Your reaction says otherwise.” Five sighed. Diego leaned against the wall. Allison put the bandage back on before pulling his shirt back down. She brushes his hair away from his eyes, 

“What was your plan? To walk around for weeks holding it together with some band aids?”

Five shrugged, “I hadn’t thought that far ahead.” 

The doctor walked in, “Hi. I’m Dr. White. What seems to be our issue today?” 

Allison smiled, “Well Jake here,” she ran her hand through Five’s hair affectionately, “got cut pretty bad. We’re pretty sure he needs stitches.” The doctor nodded and began examining Five’s wound. 

“Yep. Your mom’s right. It definitely needs stitches. How did this happen?” Five looked at Allison hoping she could come up with an explanation. 

“He was playing ball at his dad’s house,” she nodded in Diego’s direction, “and knocked over a vase breaking it. I guess a piece of it cut him.” The doctor nodded believing her story, 

“Well, I don’t think we’ll be doing that anymore now will we?” 

He looked at Five. “No sir.” 

Dr. White smiled, “I’ll be back in just a second to put those stitches in.” They nodded and thanked him as he left. Five then turned towards Allison,

“Why did you tell him you two are my parents? And broken vase? Really?”

She shrugged, “It’s all I could think of. And it’s a lot less suspicious for your mom and dad to bring you to the ER than it is your adoptive sister and brother. One of which usually has knives with them at all times.” Diego scoffed, “And when did I become the bad guy in this?” Five sighed and took Allison’s phone and some earbuds knowing what was going to happen next. 

Allison looked at Diego, “Can I talk to you outside for a minute?” Before he could even answer she drug him out of the room. Allison shut the door behind them, “You are the ‘bad guy’ because this is your fault. He was with you when it happened, and you didn’t even notice his limp. He is not going back with you! It was during your watch, no excuse me, you and your girlfriend’s watch, that he got hurt. We gave it a try, but in just two weeks he’s gotten injured and he can’t even be himself when your girlfriend is there.” Diego shook his head, 

“No! I have the right to see him and spend time with him. He’s coming back home with me.” 

She sighed, “No. Don’t make this into a bigger deal than it already is. He is coming back home where he is happy and safe. End of story.” She walked back into the room while Diego lingered in the hall for a few minutes. When he came back in Five had fallen asleep laying his head in Allison’s lap. 

Diego squatted down to look at the boy, “Is he okay? He never sleeps this much.” 

She nodded, “Yeah, it worries me. He feels a little warm too.” Diego felt the boy’s forehead noticing that he was warmer than usual,

“Maybe it’s just hot in here.” 

Allison shook her head, “In a hospital? They keep it cold everywhere.” Dr. White walked back into the room with two nurses waiting outside the door with supplies, 

“Alright. So I need Jake lay down here.”

Diego nodded and gently woke Five up, “Hey squirt, we’re almost done okay? Then you can go back home.” 

Five tilted his head in confusion, “Your home?” 

Diego shook his head, “No, you get to go back home with Al-,” he remembered that the doctor thinks Allison’s his mom, “your mom a few days earlier than usual.” Five nodded his head, going along with the ruse. Diego helped him onto the examination table. Allison and Diego were forced to wait in the hall while they put the stitches in. 

“They can’t do that. I should be in there with him.” 

Diego rolled his eyes, “We both know that he can handle a little pain. Remember Paris? If I remember correctly he walked on a broken leg for two days.” 

Allison chuckled, “It was three.” 

Diego nodded, “Exactly, right now he’s probably scaring the doctor with his lack of pain.”

She nodded in agreement, “It sure does scare me sometimes.”

Dr. White began the stitches, “How did this happen again Jake?” Luckily Five remembered what Allison had said, 

“I was playing with a new ball I just got and accidentally knocked over my dad’s girlfriend’s vase. When I was throwing the pieces away one got caught on my shirt, I didn’t realize it was there until it cut me.” 

He nodded, “So you live with your dad?” 

Five shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe. They’ve been... discussing it a lot.” 

Dr. White nodded, “Okay. All done. You can sit up.” Five sat up as Allison and Diego came back into the room. 

“So it’s all stitched up, but it is infected. So Jake is probably not going to feel good for a few days. It’ll just be a slight fever, fatigue, and aching. If it gets bad, bring him back here.” Diego and Allison thanked the doctor as he walked out. Diego went to update the others. 

Allison turned to Five, “You ready to go home bubba?” 

He sighed, “Am I gonna have to live with them again after I get better?” 

She lightly cupped his face with her hands, “No. You don’t have to go there anymore.” 

He smiled, “Thanks… mom.” The two laughed and walked to the waiting room. Allison kept a hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn’t fall over. When they got back out there Klaus was the first one to talk to them, 

“Hey Cinco. How ya feeling?” 

Five shrugged, “I feel fine. I‘m a little hungry.” 

Klaus nodded, “Us too.” He turned to where Five assumed Ben was standing, “It’s true! … Well, if you could eat you would be! … Okay. Fine. Yeah I’ll tell him,” he turned back towards Five. “Ben says he’s happy you’re feeling better.” 

The youngest siblings smiled, “Thanks Ben.” 

Eudora and Diego then walk up. She hugged Five, who stiffened at her touch, “Hey sweetie, how you doing?” 

Five shrugged, “Fine.” He turned towards Allison, “Can we go home now? I’m hungry.” 

She nodded, “Yeah, Klaus will you pull the car around please? We don’t want him moving around too much.” 

Klaus nodded as he took the keys, “Of course madame.” 

She smiled, “Why thank you kind sir.” 

Five looked back at Allison, “Can we get pizza for dinner?” 

She chuckled, “Sure bubba. I’ll ask Luther to pick it up.” Five looks at her with an eyebrow raised, “Yeah, on second thought we can have them delivered.” 

The boy nodded, “I’m gonna sit down for a few seconds.” Allison let him sit on his own knowing the teen wants some distance from everyone. 

Eudora turned towards Allison, “So, Jake’s moving back into the Academy?” 

Allison nodded, “Yeah, we just think that’s what’s best for him.” 

Eudora nodded, “Yeah, a house full of ex-superheroes with daddy issues is definitely the best place for an thirteen year old to grow up.” 

Allison scoffed, “Thank you for your input, but our family has decided that this is what’s best for him and it’s what he wants. And all that matters is his safety and happiness.” Before Eudora could respond Klaus walked back in, 

“We gotta hurry. I parked in a handicapped spot, and those are kinda important here.” 

Allison nodded and walked over to Five, “The car’s here bub time to go.” The boy smiled as he, Allison, Luther, and Klaus headed towards the car.


	7. The Story

It took thirty minutes to get to the Academy from the hospital, and Five was asleep for 28 of those minutes. By then it was early the next morning. Allison had Luther carry Five into the living room and set him on the couch. She wanted to be near him in case he started feeling bad. Luther was still trying to process what had happened, 

“Okay so we need to find out when was Five cut and also who did it.” 

Klaus raised an eyebrow, “He didn’t tell you? He said it happened during Diego and his girlfriend’s interview with CPS. He said one of the workers came in and stabbed him. He didn’t tell anyone then because Diego told him not let her know that he isn’t normal, and by the time they got here he claims to have ‘forgotten’ he was stabbed.” 

Allison stood up, “I’m going to kill Diego! After we get this CPS dude. We need to figure out who it was.” Luther lightly grabbed her hand in an effort to calm down. Five began to stir in his sleep. He sat up to see three of his siblings staring at him. 

“What?” 

Allison sat next to him on the couch, “Tell us exactly what happened today from the time the CPS people got there to when you and Diego came here.” 

The teen nodded, “Okay, but first I need pizza.”

After getting his pizza, and a cup of coffee, Five was ready to talk. 

“So, you know how Hazel and Cha-Cha were hired to kill me?” 

The others nodded. “If my guess is correct, which it always is, those two ‘social workers’ were actually hired hit-men.” 

Allison nodded, “Okay, but how did it happen?” 

Five sighed, “After the group and my private interview, both of which I nailed by the way. I deserve an Emmy for my performance. Anyways, after that I went to ‘my room’ while they interviewed Diego and Eudora. I woke up last night and became uh… preoccupied with other pressing matters, so I was taking a quick nap. The next thing I knew there was the blurry image of the CPS dude in front of me and a sharp pain in my side. He left before I could do something, and I couldn’t follow him out because Eudora would find out. I still don’t understand why he didn’t just kill me when he had the chance. Anyways, after he left I just bandaged it up and changed out of my bloody clothes. Then I just kinda forgot about it.” His siblings reacted better than he thought they would. Luther just lectured him about how ‘you need to communicate with your team’ and Allison just wanted to hunt them down. Klaus just nodded going with the flow. By the time his siblings were done ‘reacting’ Five was asleep on the couch with his head in Klaus’s lap. 

“Oh! Hey did you hear a couple arguing while you were in the back seeing the doctor?” 

Allison shook her head, “What? No, why?” Klaus shrugged, “I just heard some nurses saying how they felt bad for some kid because his parents were arguing in the hall about custody or something.” 

Allison frowned, “Oh, that was me and Diego arguing. We told the doctor that we were his parents.” 

Klaus nodded, “It’s good that it was you guys then because the nurses said that you two were loud enough for Five to hear.” 

Allison shook her head, “There’s no way he could have heard us. Could he?” Five whined in his sleep. 

Klaus ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, “He’s burning up.” 

Allison placed her hand on Five’s forehead, “Luther, get the thermometer.” The muscular man nodded as she turned back to Klaus, “Help me get his jacket off of him.” By the time they got his jacket off Luther was back. Allison checked the boy’s temperature, “It’s 103º. We need to take him back to the hospital.”


	8. The Hospital... Again

Diego came running into the hospital with Eudora trying to keep up. 

“Where’s Jacob Hargreeves’s room?” 

The nurse looked up from the computer, “What is your relation to the child?” 

Diego was fuming. “I’m his father.” 

The woman raised an eyebrow, “But two men and a woman brought him in.” 

Diego sighed, “Yeah that’s his mom and his uncles. Now, where is his room, lady?” 

She sighed before checking the computer, “Room 402.” He darted off as Eudora quickly thanked the woman before chasing after him. 

“Why’d you tell her that you’re his dad?” 

He sighed, “Earlier when we brought him here, they assumed it and we went along with it because it doesn’t raise much attention.” 

She shook her head, “You guys we taught the skill of deception growing up, weren’t you?” Diego kept looking around not paying attention to a word his girlfriend was saying,

,”Ha! There it is.” He pointed at the room before opening the door. He walked up to Five who was in the bed, “Hey squirt, how you feeling?” 

Five shrugged, “I feel fine.” 

Allison stood up with her arms crossed and rolled her eyes. “He is not fine. When we got home him told us what really happened. Then he fell asleep and Klaus noticed he was running a fever. We checked and it was 103º, so we came straight here.” 

Diego nodded and turned to Five, “I want you to tell me everything that happened,” he looked at Eudora before turning back around to look at the boy, “later… when you’re feeling better.” The boy just nodded in response. Eudora moved so she was standing next to Diego, 

“What did happened?” Before anyone could respond Dr. White walked in. 

“So Jacob, how are you feeling?” 

He shrugged, “I feel fine.” 

The doctor smiled, “Well you must be one tough cookie.” Five sighed and looked at Allison. She noticed the boy’s annoyance and responded for him,

“So doctor, what’s going on?” 

The man sighed, “May I speak with the parents in the hall please?” Diego and Allison walked out leaving Eudora, Luther, and Klaus with Five. “So luckily the fever is just part of the infection, but what worries me is how quickly it shot up. For something like that to happen he had to have been either not sleeping or under some sort of stress or pressure. Do either of you know what this could be about?” 

Allison nodded, “I think I do, I’ll talk with him.” 

Diego crossed his arms, “So what’s next?” 

The doctor nodded, “I’d like to keep him overnight for observation, but he already seems to be doing better. As long as he keeps progressing like he has been he can be released in the morning. Just make sure he continues to rest.” They thanked the doctor and went back into the room. 

After the doctor asked Allison and Diego to speak with him outside; Eudora, Luther, and Klaus were left with Five. Eudora walked over to Five’s bed, 

“How you doing Jake?” 

The boy shrugged, “I just wanna go home.” He looked towards his brothers, “Luther, when can we go home?” 

The muscular man sighed, “I’m not sure, but don’t worry. Before you know it we’ll be back at home and you’ll be writing equations on the walls.” The kid laughed confusing Luther who had been completely serious. 

Eudora raised an eyebrow, “You let him write on the walls.” 

Klaus nodded, “Well of course. We’re an eco-friendly household. Why waste paper when you can write on the walls?” Eudora shook her head. Five motioned Klaus to sit with him on the bed. Klaus laughed, but complied and sat in the bed letting the boy curl up next to him. 

“Klaus?” 

The Séance looked at Five, “Yeah buddy?” 

The boy looked at him with hope in his eyes, “Is Ben here?” Klaus looked at Luther to make sure it was okay to mention Ben in front of Eudora. Number One nodded reassuring him that it was okay. 

“Yeah buddy, he’s sitting at the foot of your bed. He said to tell you and I quote, ‘Hey little dude. I’m glad you’re coming back to the Academy, it hasn’t been the same without you. But if you want to come home, you need to rest.’” 

The kid nodded, “Hey Ben! I’ve missed you too.” 

Klaus ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, “He’s right bud, you should get some shut eye.” 

The boy yawned and fought the urge to close his eyes and looked up at his brother, “If you were gonna break that snow globe on your head, why did you give me a swollen lip too?” 

Klaus chuckled, “For the authenticity. I had to sell it.” 

Five nodded, his eyes still fighting to stay open, “When did you even get that idea?” 

The man smiled proudly, “I don’t know, it just… came to me.” The boy moved his head to where it was resting on Klaus’s chest. 

Klaus stroked the boy’s hair. “You still got a bit of a fever there bud, you need to rest.” 

Five looked at Klaus and sat up, “But then you guys’ll leave and I’ll be all alone in the apocalypse again.” 

Klaus shook his head, “No bud, you never have to be alone again. I promise you that every time you wake up in this room at least one of our beautiful faces, or Luther’s, will be here.” 

The boy giggled at that. “When will Allison and Diego be back?” 

Klaus shrugged, “I dunno. Probably soon.” 

The boy nodded as Luther pushed off the wall he’d been leaning against, “And as long as we’re here, they’re ‘mom and dad’ to you.” 

Five laughed and sat up, “Does that make you my uncle or stepdad?” 

The muscular man’s face turned red, “Uh - I - uh...” Klaus decided to save his awkward brother, 

“Okay, enough trying to weasel your way out of it; go to sleep.” 

Five whined, “But I’m not tired.” Just then Allison and Diego walked in, 

“Yes you are. Now go to sleep or I’ll throw out all the coffee.” 

Five huffed and crossed his arms, “If you do that I’ll give all your knives to wood carvers.” 

Klaus smirked, “Hey! Don’t talk to your father that way!” 

The kid huffed, “You’re having way too much fun with this.” 

Klaus smiled, “I sure am.” 

Eudora turned to Diego, “Can I speak with you in the hall please?” 

Diego nodded, “Yeah,” he turned and pointed at Five, “You. Sleep. Now.” 

Five rolled his eyes, “Whatever, Dad.”

“Jake is not safe at the Academy. While you were in the hall, they were talking to him, and I was horrified. They talked about him writing on the walls, and they pretended your brother Ben is alive. Then he asked Luther if in the scenario where you and Allison are his parents, would Luther be his uncle or stepfather. And he and Klaus were talking about having to make something authentic by Klaus giving Jake a swollen lip and breaking a snow globe on his own head. And Jake talked about him being in the apocalypse. Diego, you have to get him out of there.” 

Diego shook his head, “I know it sounds bad, but my brothers and sister know what they’re doing. He’s safer there than with us.” 

She shook her head, “Do you honestly believe that?” Diego paused for a moment before he nodded, 

“Yeah, I do.” 

She shook her head, “I- I can’t do this right now. I’m going home. Tell Jake I said I hope he feels better.” Before Diego could respond she turned around and walked away leaving him standing alone outside of Five’s room.

Allison took Klaus’s spot on the bed next to Five. Luther turned to her, 

“What did the doctor say?” 

She brushed Five’s hair out of his eyes, “He said that they are going to keep him here overnight, but as long as he continues to rest and his fever keeps lowering like it has he can go home tomorrow morning.” 

Five groaned making Allison nervous, “What? Are you hurting?” 

He shook his head, “No, I just don’t like it here.” 

She sighed, “Then you should go to sleep. The doctor said you needed to rest.” 

Klaus nodded, “Listen to your mother Five. She knows best.” 

The boy shot his brother a death glare, “Stop enjoying this so much.” 

Klaus shook his head smirking, “No can do little bro.” 

Luther sighed, “She’s right shorty. You need to go to sleep.” 

Five shook his head, “I’m good. Can you hand me the remote? I wanna see what’s on TV.” 

Diego walked back in, obviously upset about Eudora; “I thought I told you to go to sleep.” Five shrugged making Diego sigh, “I’m not asking Five. Go to sleep. Now.” 

Klaus looked at Five, “I’d do it if I were you. He looks pissed.” 

The boy sighed defeated, “Fine.” He laid down placing his head in Allison’s lap.


	9. The Bet

It took less than two minutes for the sick boy to fall asleep. 

Diego sighed, “So, what are we gonna do about CPS? They’ve already met me and Eudora, and Five lied his butt off making it sound like he wanted to be there.” 

Allison shook her head furious, “No. They haven’t met you. Those people were not CPS! Apparently it was them who stabbed him! He also claimed to have forgotten about it by the time you two got to the Academy. He said he’d ‘had worse’. Anyways, we can’t do anything until Five is better, so we have to figure out what it is that’s stressing him out. Since the doctor said it was either that or lack of sleep that caused the spike in his temperature. It has to be stress because he’s been sleeping a ton the past few days.” 

Diego was pacing the room, “You mean to tell me that the person who stabbed our thirteen year old baby brother was in my girlfriend’s house?! What were- were we just entertaining them until they got their chance? The nerve of them! I’ll show ‘em what it feels like to be stabbed! I’ll-“ 

Klaus ran his fingers through the boy’s hair then spoke up, “Guys, his temperature is going up.” 

Allison sighed, “Like I was trying to say, stress is what’s been causing his temperature to spike. I’m pretty sure the stress is because of our arguing. It must be tough, he went from being the same age as us, to us not only being twenty years older than him, but we’re also raising him. The arguing can’t be helping anything. It was once we all started arguing over the guardianship stuff that he started sleeping more. He was probably trying to get away from the arguing. And that’s got to be why he wanted to be awake just then, he wants to be with us while we’re all getting along.” 

Five whined in his sleep, obviously feeling worse. Allison got off the bed as Luther walked over to Five and woke him, 

“Hey short-stack, you feeling okay? Your temperature just went back up.” The boy nodded his head then shivered. Luther felt the boy’s forehead, “You feel cold?” 

He nodded, “Uh huh. C-Can I stay awake? Just for a little while.” 

Luther looked at his other siblings, “Yeah shorty that’s fine.” He sat on the bed next to the boy who immediately began using his brother for warmth. 

Diego propped himself against the wall, “When the person stabbed you, did they say anything?” Before Five could respond the doctor walked into the room, 

“How’s everything going in here?” 

Allison stood up from the small couch, “He was doing good until a few minutes ago when his fever went back up while he was sleeping.” 

The doctor nodded, “That’s not abnormal, it happens in many cases like this. I can give him an antibiotic shot that should help keep it at bay. I’ll be right back.” The man left the room leaving the siblings to themselves.

“So this shot will fix my fever and I can go home?” 

Allison shook her head, “I don’t think so Cinco. You’ll probably still have to stay overnight.” 

The boy sighed, “Then what’s the point in it.” 

Luther helped the boy sit up, “The point is that it’ll help you feel better so you can leave tomorrow.” 

Five groaned, “Fine, let’s just get this over with.” The doctor came back in with a nurse who had the medicine. 

“Okay Jake this should only pinch for a second.” Five nodded knowing he probably wouldn’t even notice it. The doctor wiped the side of Five’s arm and tried to distract him, “So Jake, can you tell me who all is in here with you?” 

Five looked at Diego and winked. “Yes sir. That’s my Uncle Klaus, he’s the fun one. Normally my Aunt Vanya would be here, but she’s away training. She’s a musician. That’s my dad, he fights bad guys. That’s my mom, she’s a movie star. And that’s my stepdad Luther.” The boy smirked at the muscular man before turning back to the doctor. “He’s an astronaut!” 

The doctor looked at the boy, “Wow. That’s cool,” the doctor put a bad aid on Five’s arm, “Alright! We’re all done!” Allison thanked the man as he and the nurse left the room. 

Allison turned around to see Diego high-fiving their younger brother.

“I’ve never been more proud to call you my fake son.” 

Five smirked, “Luther, are you proud to call me your fake stepson?” 

The man shook his head, “I’m gonna kill you!” 

Five jumped from the bed in a flash of blue and hid behind Diego, “Ahh Daddy! Don’t let the space man get me!” Diego laughed letting the boy use him as a shield. 

Allison stood in-between the man and the boy, “Alright Five, that’s enough and stop jumping, you need to heal and jumping only takes more of your energy.” Five walked back over to his bed while Allison continued, “And Luther, are you seriously going to let an thirteen year old get under your skin like that?” Luther sighed and propped himself against the wall. 

Klaus shook his head, “The boy’s as bad as his father!” 

Five threw a pillow at him, “Stop having more fun with this than I am.” 

Allison turned to Five, “Five stop. I mean it.” 

The boy leaned back in the bed, “Sorry… mom.” 

Diego changed the boy’s focus, “Okay Five, did the man who stabbed you tell you anything?” 

Five nodded, “Uh huh.” His siblings sat there waiting for him to continue. 

Klaus finally spoke up, “What did he say?” 

Five tilted his head confused, “Why do you guys wanna know?” 

Luther groaned, “Because we want to get that son of a-“ 

Allison stopped him before he could finish the phrase, “Because we want to keep you safe, and in order to do that we need to get the people that are trying to hurt you.” 

Five shook his head, “Thanks, but I can handle it.” 

Klaus shook his head, “That’s not the point. The point is you’re not on your own anymore, now you’ve got us to help you.” 

Diego nodded, “Can’t believe I’m saying this, but Klaus is right Five.” 

The boy sighed, “Fine. It was kinda weird though. It was like a riddle or something. He said, ‘Meet me three days from today in the place where your sister serenades. Since she is gone, the show must go on. So we will take her place, performing once there is nothing but empty space.’ I checked it out while I was waiting for the doctor and Diego and Allison were arguing in the hall. There’s a show at a seven on Monday at the Icarus Theatre. So I’m going to go meet him after the show and figure out what’s going on.” 

Diego nodded, “We’re coming too.” 

Luther agreed, “Once we get back to the Academy, we’ll figure it all out and make a plan.” 

Allison stood up, “I’m going to go get some coffee, anyone else want some?” 

Five raised his hand, “I do!” 

She nodded, “So one hot chocolate, anyone else?” Five pouted and crossed his arms. 

Diego shrugged, “Sure.” 

Allison turned to Luther, “Luther, could you please come help me carry all the cups?” 

Luther scrunched his face in confusion, “But they have trays for that.” 

Allison gritted her teeth, “Come keep me company then.” The man nodded and followed her out of the room. 

Five turned to Klaus, “Klaus?” 

The man turned to look at Five, “That’s Uncle Klaus to you.” 

The boy gave his brother a death glare, “Klaus.” 

The man held up a hand, “Uh uh uh Uncle Klaus. Remember? The fun one.” 

Five shook his head, “You aren’t going to let this go are you?” 

Number Four shook his head, “Nope.” 

The sick child sighed, “Fine. Uncle Klaus?” 

The man hummed, “Yes?” 

Five looked at him and tilted his head, “What happened? When you died? Besides when you talked to dad.” 

Klaus shrugged his shoulders, “Honestly, I don’t remember. So I guess nothing.” M

The boy raised an eyebrow, not believing his older brother, “Really?” 

The former junkie nodded, “Yes Cinco, really.” Five knew he was lying, but didn’t push it any further deciding to just nod in response. 

Diego turned to Five, “Wait a second, why did you tell the doctor that I ‘fight bad guys’?” 

Five shrugged, “I couldn’t just say ‘he cleans floors by day and crime by night.’ You’re the literal definition of a vigilante.” 

Diego shook his head, “You could’ve told him that I’m a cop.” Klaus and Five both laughed at that. “What? Why couldn’t I be a cop?” 

Five shook his head, “I had to say something believable... and adorable. That’s how you keep people at bay. When people start getting suspicious, I just start being adorable. I bet I could get anyone to believe that any of you are my parents in less than 2 minutes.” 

Diego nodded, “You’ve got yourself a bet kid.” Five smiled, “Really? If I win can I get a puppy? Please? I promise I’ll walk him and feed him and everything!” 

Klaus pointed at the boy while looking at Diego, “Oh, he’s good.”

“We can’t let Five help take this guy down. He’s only thirteen and has already stopped the apocalypse. It’s barely been over a month since then!” 

Luther nodded, “I know he’s been through a lot, but I also know that he’s gonna try to stop this dude; with or without our help. So the way I see it is, if we let him work with us, we can protect him.” 

Allison nodded, “I guess, but I still don’t like it.” They walked into the room to hear Five laughing at Diego, 

“That’s not fair!” 

Five shrugged, “It’s not my fault you don’t have the cuteness factor.” 

Allison laughed when she walked in, “What’s going on in here?” 

Five looked at her, “I’m just winning a bet.” 

Diego shook his head, “No. he hasn’t won anything.” 

Klaus laughed, “Not yet, my money’s on Cinco. If I had money that is.” Five smiled. Luther set the tray of coffees down, 

“What’s the bet?” 

Five smirked, “That I can convince anyone that at least one of you is my parent.” 

Diego sat up, “Without having a direct conversation with said person.” 

Luther smiled, “I’m with Diego on this, there’s no way you can do that without talking to them.” 

Allison shook her head, “I’m with Klaus on this, if anyone could do it, it’d be Five.” 

Diego tilted his head, “Care to make a friendly wager?” 

Allison shrugged, “I’m down.” 

Diego smiled, “Okay, losers have to-“ 

Five cut in, “The losers have to get me a phone!”

Luther shook his head, “No. You’re too young for a phone.” 

Allison crossed her arms, “You scared Luther?” 

Number One shook his head, “Of course not. I just think he’s too young for a phone.” 

Klaus stood up, “What are you talking about? Almost every kid his age has one.” 

Diego held his hand out, “Deal?” 

Allison shook his hand, “Deal.” 

Five smiled, “Deal!” 

Luther cut in, “But remember, our first priority is getting the wack job who stabbed Five.” The others all nodded, 

“Of course.”   
“Duh.”   
“Sure.”   
“Yeah yeah.”


	10. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's made it this far... thank you so much for reading this!! If you see any errors or have any ideas please please please let me know! I want to make this as good as I possibly can!

Five was released the next afternoon. “Can we go get some food?” 

Luther nodded, “Sure.” When they got to the restaurant Five turned to his siblings, 

“Show time.” 

Allison smiled and hugged the boy, “That’s my boy.” 

He shrugged her off noticing the hostess coming their way, “Stop it. You’re embarrassing me.” She laughed and pulled him in kissing the top of his head, 

“How’s that for embarrassing?” 

He tried to push away whining, “Stop it.” 

Luther shook his head, “That’s cheating.” 

Five turned and looked at him, “Nun-uh. Cheating is me referring to one of you as ‘mom’ or ‘dad’. Everything else is fair game.” 

The hostess walked up, “OMG! You’re Allison Hargreeves! I didn’t realize you had a son too.” Allison just smiled in response while Five turned to Diego and Luther and stuck his tongue out at them. 

When they sat down at the table Klaus high-fived the boy, “Atta boy, Cinco!” Five smiled and high-fived him back. 

Diego shook his head and turned to Allison, “Best two out of three.” 

Five sighed, “You guys realize I’m the one who has to do all the work right?” 

Luther looked at him, “And you realize you’re the one who gets a phone out of this.” 

The boy shrugged, “Fair point.”

When they got back to the Academy they decided it was time to make a plan. 

“Okay Five, you’re supposed to meet up with the dude who stabbed you tomorrow.” Five raised his hand stopping Luther in his speech, “What Five?” 

The boy put his hand down, “Wouldn’t it be easier to give this man a nickname because saying ‘the dude who stabbed me’ every time, it’s getting annoying.” 

Klaus raised his hand, “I second that!” 

Ben, who Klaus had conjured for the meeting nodded, “Sounds fun.” Allison shrugged, “Sure.” 

Diego nodded, “As long as it’s not something stupid like Haze or Cha-Cha I’m down.” 

Five looked at Luther with puppy dog eyes, “Pleeeease Luther! It would make it fun!” 

The muscular man sighed, “Fine. What should it be?” 

Klaus smirked, “Ooh, I got it! Stabby!” They all looked at Klaus. 

Five shook his head, “No. If anyone gets to name him its me. I was the one who got stabbed, remember?” 

Klaus sighed, “Fine, but good luck doing better than Stabby.” 

Diego turned to Five, “Well come up with something quick because this is happening tomorrow and we still need to make the plan.” 

Five nodded, “Polka. We’re calling him Polka.” 

Diego shook his head, “No. We’re not calling him that. You got anything else?” 

Five nodded, “One more; Chopper.” 

Diego nodded, “Fine with me.” The other siblings agreed. 

“Okay, now back to the plan. So what I was thinking was Allison, Five, and me will go to the show. Ben and Klaus, you’ll search the area to see if the dude,” Five cleared his throat, “to see if Chopper brought backup then meet up with Diego. Diego, since you’ve seen him before, you’ll find and keep eyes on Chopper.” 

Five crossed his arms and huffed, “So I have to sit through a boring orchestra while they get to go, find, and possibly fight Chopper and his goons? That’s not fair.” 

Luther ignored him and continued, “Once the show is over, Allison, you’ll meet up with Klaus and Diego. The three of you go and find a good place to wait until it’s time. Five, Ben, and me will meet up with Chopper. Once I give Ben the signal, he’ll start the attack. Then the rest of us will join in. If it goes sideways, or we somehow don’t need to attack, then Ben will tell Klaus, and Klaus will tell Allison and Diego. Any questions?” 

Five huffed, “I still don’t like that I have to sit through a boring concert.” 

Allison ran her fingers through his hair, “I don’t wanna sit through it either. Without Vanya playing, it’s boring.” 

Five nodded, “When will she and Pogo be back?” 

Allison shrugged, “They didn’t say. They only said that Pogo found some of Dad’s old journals that could help Vanya and that they needed to go somewhere calm and quiet. Hopefully they’ll be back soon.” 

Noticing the boy’s disappointment Diego patted him on the shoulder, “Wanna go play that game where you jump and I try to hit you with a knife?” Five smiled and nodded as he sprung out of his seat 

“Let’s go!” 

Allison turned towards the two as they ran off, “Be careful!” 

Five nodded, “Always!” 

While Diego shook his head, “Never!” The woman laid back into the couch deciding that she deserved a nap as the others went off on their own.

Later that night Klaus decided that they should go get ice cream, so they all went to get ice cream. When they got there Klaus, Allison and Diego ordered, then it was Five’s turn. He turned to Luther knowing that he would fall for the trap. 

He tugged on Luther’s sleeve, “Can I get three scoops? Please?” 

Luther shook his head, “No, you never even finish two.” 

Five begged, “Pleeeease?” 

Luther shook his head, “No Five. Now stop it.” 

Five sighed and crossed his arms, “Fine.” After they got their ice cream they sat down at two tables near an older couple. Allison, Luther and Five at one, and Diego and Klaus at the other. 

The woman leaned over, “I’m sorry to intrude, it’s just so nice to see parents actually doing things with their children. You don’t see that much anymore.” Five and Allison smiled brightly while Luther faked a smile and just nodded in response. Diego groaned knowing that they had lost while Klaus and Allison smiled at each other. 

She walked over and kissed the boy on the top of the head, “I love you.” 

Five smirked and looked up, “Love you too, mom.” The two laughed as they headed to their car. Once they got into the vehicle Five turned to Diego, 

“So about that phone…” 

Diego shook his head, “Luther’s paying for that, he was the reason that lady said anything.” 

Luther shook his head, “No it’s not! That was all Five!” 

Diego nodded, “Exactly! You let yourself get tricked by an thirteen year old. Besides,” Diego smirked, “since you didn’t get him that third scoop you have a little extra money for it.” 

Luther turned to Five, “You only wanted the two scoops didn’t you?” 

Five shrugged, “It was a win win situation for me. If you said no, you’d look like a dad. If you said yes, I’d get more ice cream. And since you’re no longer a monkey man you could easily pass as my dad.” 

Klaus wiped away a fake tear, “Our little manipulator.” It was then decided that they needed to go shopping for outfits for the concert. While Klaus and Allison were shopping for their outfits, Luther and Diego took Five to get a phone. It took less than twenty minutes for them to get it. They then quickly got their outfits, after getting them approved by Allison. They were still waiting for Klaus at 10:00. While waiting, Five fell asleep leaning on Diego. Once Klaus had finished, Luther carried their younger brother as they all walked to the car. 

“Klaus, your shopping literally bore Five to sleep.” 

Klaus rolled his eyes, “You’re just jealous Diego.” 

The man laughed, “Sure Klaus, we can go with that.” 

Luther carefully placed Five in the car, “Shh. Guys, he’s still recovering, and we need him rested for tomorrow.” 

Allison shook her head, “I still don’t like the idea of him being involved in all of this.” 

Luther nodded, “I know, but this all started when he was stabbed. He was automatically thrown into the middle of this.” 

She sighed knowing the man was right, “Let’s just go home.”


	11. The Show

Throughout the day they family had gone over the plan a total of seven times. It was decided, thanks to Klaus, that Five would have to call Allison and Luther ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ the whole night. Just in case someone was watching. Five then proceeded to tell Klaus that if he didn’t stop enjoying it so much, he would go burn all of his boas. Klaus then shut his mouth to protect his precious feather boas. They left the Academy at 5:30; Allison, Luther, and Five in one car; Diego, Klaus, and Ben in another. It was only 6:00 when they got there and people weren’t allowed to their seats until 6:30. Allison, Luther, and Five had to stay in the lobby waiting with the rest of the audience while Diego, Klaus, and Ben got to go off and begin their part of the mission. 

While they were waiting to get in Allison, Luther, and Five were approached by a couple around the older siblings’ age. Five had been bored and decided since Diego was going to find Chopper he didn’t need to look for him and could play on his phone.

“Hi there, I’m Kathy and this is my husband Roger.” 

Allison smiled, “Hi, I’m Allison and this is my husband Luther and this,” she pulled Five, who still hadn’t looked up from his phone, next to her, “is our son Jacob.” 

While Allison continued the conversation with the couple, Luther talked with Five, pulling him over to the side.  
“Get off your phone.” 

“No, I’m not needed yet. My part of the mission is after the show.” 

Luther rubbed his forehead and sighed, “Well, the part of the mission where I’m your dad is right now, so I’ll take that.” Luther took Five’s phone and put it in his pocket. 

The boy groaned, “Hey! Give that back.”

Luther shook his head, “No, now we’re going to go over there, and we’re going to be the fake family Allison is currently making us out to be. Got it?” 

Five groaned, but nodded. “Got it.” 

Luther guided the boy back over next to Allison placing one hand on Five’s shoulder and the other around Allison’s waist. 

The couple smiled, ”We’ve never seen you three around before, are you new to town?” 

Allison nodded, “Sort of, we grew up here and just moved back a few weeks ago.” 

Kathy and Roger nodded. “That’s nice. Have you ever been here before?” 

Five scoffed thinking to himself, ‘Yeah, we’ve been here once or twice. Just had to stop the apocalypse from happening on the stage not too long ago.’ 

Luther flicked the teen on the ear before speaking, “My sister is actually first chair. Well, normally. She’s off on a trip right now. We come to her shows from time to time.” 

The two nodded, “Wow, that’s amazing. Well, we have to go meet with some friends, but we should get together sometime.” Roger gave Luther his card as they left. 

Allison sighed, “That went okay.” 

Five scoffed and turned to Luther, “Can I have my phone back now? Please?” 

Allison turned to Luther with an eyebrow raised, “You took his phone?” 

“Yeah.” 

She smiled, “I’m impressed.” 

Five rolled his eyes, “Can I please have my phone? I’ll be good.”

Luther and Allison laughed as Five frowned.

“Pleeeease… Dad?” 

Luther sighed, “I guess, but you better start remembering why we’re here and stop messing around. Got it?” 

Five huffed, “Yes.”

Luther shook his head, “Yes what?” Five groaned, “Yes sir.” 

Luther gave the boy his phone and smiled, “Klaus was right, this is fun.”

Diego walked up to the three, “No sign of him yet.” 

Five looked at Diego, “Can I come with you? Pleeeease?” 

Diego laughed, “Is it seriously that bad?” 

Five sighed, “Worse.” 

Diego smirked and turned to Luther, “Guess I’m the better fake dad.” 

Five snuck away as Luther rolled his eyes, “You had him pre-phone.”

Diego nodded, “True, but I bet I’d still do better.” 

Allison shook her head and stood in between the two, “Chill guys, we’ll have a dad-off or something after we get this guy. Stay focused.” 

The brothers nodded, “Uh, speaking of staying focused, aren’t you two supposed to have Five with you the whole night?”

Allison nodded, “Yeah.” 

Diego laughed, “Then where is he?”

Luther groaned, “After we stop this guy from killing Five, I’m gonna kill the kid myself.” 

Diego laughed as Luther went off looking for the boy, “I’m gonna go look for Chopper some more. Good luck.” 

Allison nodded, “You too."

Luther walked through the crowd looking for Five. After about five minutes he spotted the boy. 

Luther grabbed Five’s arm, “What are you doing? You can’t just walk away from us like that.” Five wiggled as he tried to get out of the larger man’s grip, “I thought I saw Chopper, so I went after him.” 

Luther shook his head, “You don’t walk off without telling us. At least not while there’s people trying to kill you.” 

“Chill out, Dad. I’m fine. And besides I can take care of myself.” 

Number One rolled his eyes, “The last time you said you were fine you were in the hospital. And it doesn’t matter if you can take care of yourself or not, you’re only thirteen. It’s our job to keep you safe, so that’s what we’re going to do. And your job is to listen when we’re trying to keep you safe.” 

Five nodded while looking at his feet, “ ’m sorry.”

Luther smiled slightly, “Just don’t do it again, okay shorty?” 

The boy agreed, “Okay, Dad.” 

Luther laughed, “I could get used to that.” 

Five shook his head, “Don’t.” 

Luther rolled his eyes at the teen, “C’mon Jacob. Your mother is probably worried sick.” 

The boy groaned, “I can’t wait for this night to be over with.” 

They were soon let into the theatre where the three sat on one of the balconies. They were surprised to see Dr. White walk their direction. Five groaned earning him a light kick in the shin from Allison.

“Ow.” 

She shook her head, “Oh please. That didn’t hurt. I didn’t even use the heels of my shoes.” The boy huffed and crossed his arms as Dr. White walked towards them.

“Fancy running into you here.”

Allison put on her polite smile that she used for TV interviews. “Dr. White how nice to see you again.” 

The doctor returned the smile, “You as well. I’m glad to see Jacob is feeling better.” 

Allison nodded, “He sure is, and what better way to celebrate than listening to beautiful music? Isn’t that right baby?” She brushed the hair out of Five’s face. 

Five nodded, “Yeah.” 

Luther cleared his throat glancing at the boy. “I mean yes ma’am.” Luther smirked making Five inwardly boil in anger. His siblings have been enjoying this way too much. The lights to the theatre began to dim. 

“Well, it was nice to see you three again.” The doctor walked away sitting in the seat directly behind of Five.

“I’m gonna take a nap, wake me when it’s time to take down Chopper.”

Luther shook his head, “No Five, stay awake and keep your eyes peeled. Just because he said after the show doesn’t mean he will actually wait.”

“Fine.” The teen sat up and crossed his arms. “This is gonna be a long show.” Chopper kept to his word and waited until after the show. Once the theatre had cleared out Five, Ben, and Luther stood on the stage watching and waiting. 

Luther looked to Five, “If you get hurt or start to feel like your stitches will rip or anything you jump out of here and wait in the car okay?” 

Five sighed, “You guys have got to stop babying me.” 

Luther rolled his eyes, “We can talk about that later, just promise me if you’re hurt you will step back and let us fight this creep.” 

The boy leaned his head back and groaned, “Yeah, yeah. Sure.” Not a moment later Chopper came walking on to the stage. 

“Number Five. You didn’t tell me you were bringing a guest.” 

Five smirked, “And you didn’t tell me you had an inside man, so we’ll call it even.”

Chopper sighed, “You caught me. Hey, doc! You can come out now.” 

Dr. White walked out from behind the curtain, “Hello Jacob. It’s nice to see you and your father bonding.” 

Luther stepped slightly in front of Five, “What do you want?” 

Chopper laughed, “What do you think? We want little Number Five over there.” 

Luther shrugged, “I’ll bite; why do you want him?” A woman walked on to the stage. It was the CPS woman. 

“Why wouldn’t we want him? Such a cute little thing and vicious. We’ve always wanted a child of our own, but never had the time. Number Five would be the perfect fit to our family. He can take care of himself, and he’s a lethal weapon. Not to mention those dimples. You’ve done a great job raising him, but now it’s time to let us take over.” Five’s skin crawled just imagining that woman trying to be his mother. He didn’t have a mother. Not anymore. 

“You know what?” Luther told the woman, “You’re right. He is a lethal weapon; he gets it from his family.” Luther gave Ben the signal, and the fight began. Of course they had goons everywhere, but Ben and Klaus took care of those with some help from Allison. Diego fought Chopper while Luther took on the doctor. Meanwhile Five and the woman went head to head.

“Hey there darling. Why don’t we make this much easier for everyone involved and you just come with me?” 

Five scoffed, “No thanks, I’ve got enough parents already.” The three were surrounded by the super siblings when there was a flash of orange and they were gone. “Great. Now I have a psycho wanna be mom after me.” Allison ran up to him to check for injuries.

“I’m fine, mom. Chill.”

Allison scoffed, “Don’t ‘mom’ me. You’ve hidden a shrapnel wound and a stab wound before. Forgive me if I don’t agree with your definition of fine.” Five looked to his other siblings. Luther’s knuckles had some blood on them, although Five wasn’t sure whose. Diego had a bruise forming under his right eye and a bloody nose, but was otherwise untouched. Klaus was fine considering Ben never let the goons get near him. Once Allison was done checking him he looked to her to see if she was okay. She didn’t seem to have any injuries, but her dress was torn and one of her shoes was currently in some goon’s trachea.

Klaus clapped his hands, “I don’t know about you guys, but Ben and me could go for some ice cream.”

Five turned to Luther, “Can I get three scoops this time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone else excited for season 2??? July 31st can't come fast enough!!!☂️2️⃣💪🔪🗣💀🪓🐙🎻


	12. But like... SEASON 2 tho!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does not give any season 2 spoilers... but if you're wanting to be 1000% sure you're surprised I'd recommend not reading this :) I love you guys! 450 reads in just 5 days!!! I don't know if that's good for AO3, but it really makes me happy! Hope y'all are having a great day!

Have y'all seen season two yet? It's amazing! At one point I was tearing up- and I don't cry over TV or movies (except for Endgame... but can you blame me? Like I love you 3000 doesn't still make your heart ache just a little bit). The cast did a great job, especially Aiden Gallagher! He's such a great actor. Number Five is a complicated character and he does a great job bringing him to life. There was so much character development the biggest, besides Vanya, (in my opinion) was either Diego or Luther.


	13. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying! I start back at college next week, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. I'm going to try to at least once a week. Sorry it's so short! There's probably a ton of errors this chapter, so if you see any please feel free to tell me! I appreciate all of the support!

Diego carried Five into the house with the other siblings in tow. The boy passed out on the way home from getting ice cream. The siblings sat down knowing they had plenty to discuss now that Five was asleep. The vigilante sat down with Five in his lap clinging to him like a toddler. Even though it was never mentioned, everyone knew Five was touch starved and were happy to oblige, although none of them would ever admit it. They wanted to give Five the childhood they wish they would have gotten, and if that meant letting their little brother sleep in their lap after a fight for his life, then so be it. Luther decided to speak first,

“Who was that lady? And why does she want Five?”

Diego spoke softly as to not wake the sleeping teen, “She was the woman from CPS. She came with Chopper. I should’ve known that she’d be involved too.” 

Allison sighed, “Well, at least no one is out to kill Five. Just out to kidnap him and raise him as their own.”

Klaus rubbed his forehead, “What do we do now?” 

Luther sighed, “Whatever we have to do to keep Five safe.” The siblings all nodded in agreement. In a way, they all saw Five as their own; except for Klaus who wanted to be nothing more than the fun uncle. Five was their brother, and they would do whatever they could to keep him safe. 

Allison nodded, “So the question now is, how do we keep him safe?” They all knew the answer, but knew Five would hate it.

“We can never leave him alone. Ever.”

Klaus shook his head, “There’s no way we can do that. He can literally TELEPORT!” He received a collection of shushes in return, but the damage was done and Five woke up. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and looked to Diego,

“Dee?” 

Diego ran his hand through the boy’s hair, “Yeah squirt?”

“ ‘m tired. Can I go t’ bed?” Diego looked to the other siblings to see if they wanted to answer their youngest brother’s question, which none of them did. 

“Soon buddy, you and me are gonna go sleep at Eudora’s place tonight.” He could see the disagreement on his siblings’ faces, but they all knew it was a good place for them to go.

Five whined, “I don’ wanna go there Dee; she dunno know ‘bout my p’wers.” By then Five was laying his head on Diego’s shoulder, barely awake.

Diego sighed, “I know buddy, but we’re just going for a few days.”

Five looked at Diego with puppy dog eyes, “Promise?”

“Promise.” 

Allison walked towards them and sat next to them, “It’ll only be for a day or two. Just until we figure something out.”

Five sighed, “Okay,” The boy yawned. He mumbled, “not like I have much choice anyways.” 

Allison smiled and stood up, “I’ll go pack you some clothes so you two can hit the road.” Five drifted off to sleep. 

Diego shook his head, “Don’t worry about it, sis. He’s still got some there.”

She nodded, “Oh uh right. Okay then, be careful and keep us updated.”

Diego nodded, “I will.” 

They got to Eudora’s house about twenty minutes later. Diego carried the boy to the door and knocked. 

Eudora opened the door, “What’s going on?”

Diego sighed, “Long story, can I come in?” She nodded and held the door open. Diego set Five on the couch.

“What’s going on Diego?”  
The man sighed, “I need your help. We need your help. And it’s time I tell you everything.” He told Eudora everything. He told her about Five coming back at the funeral, the CPS people, what happened at the theatre, the Commission, everything. She sat silent for a minute.

“So let me get this straight. Jake is the Five who disappeared when you were kids. He came back at your father’s funeral to have barely aged. The six of you, no seven your dead brother was summoned by your other brother who can communicate with the dead, stopped the apocalypse. Now the world is safe but some crazy woman and her two henchmen are after Jake because they want him to be their child. Yet for some reason they think Luther is Jake’s father. And Jake worked for the Commission where he traveled through time assassinating people who would mess up time. Now you need my help to protect Jake from these CPS people and he can teleport. Oh and his name is Five.” Diego nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me this from the beginning?”

“Because I wanted to keep you safe, and the less you knew the safe you’d be.”She sighed, “Okay. What do you need me to do?” 

Diego tilted his head, “That’s it? You’re not mad at me? No ‘you had no right to keep this from me’? No ‘how dare you lie to me’? Nothing?”

Eudora shook her head, “Oh no, I’m pissed at you. But I understand why you did it. So, what do you. Need me to do?”

“We need a place to crash, and since they’ve already been here this is the last place they’d expect us to be.”

She nodded, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like Teen Wolf go check out my new story!!


	14. I've Got an Idea

So, I was thinking... I want to write something that I know you guys will love! With that in mind, I want your ideas! Comment and tell me what you think should happen next! Please keep it clean. No smut or anything like that. I love you guys and thanks for all of the support!!!!! :)


	15. Unofficial Family Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your ideas and suggestions! I hope y'all are enjoying and please continue to leave comments.

“It’s been a month and there’s been no sign of the crazy couple. Maybe we should move on?”

Luther crossed his arms, “Seriously Diego? We should just ‘move on’ and forget about it all?” 

He shook his head, “No, that’s not what I’m saying. I just think that we can’t live in fear anymore. We’ve been sitting ducks waiting for the next attack, but we can’t live like this.”

Allison nodded, “He’s got a point, Luther. We were raised to stay here, study, and when an attack came we fought it. We can’t just make him sit here and wait for them to attack.”

“We can’t let him just walk around with a target on his back either.”

Klaus rolled his eyes annoyed with his siblings’ bickering. “What, pray tell, should we do then brother dearest?”

Luther looked at his most, or least depending on who you ask, fashionable brother, “Wait, you’re on Diego’s side?”

“Diego, Diago, potato, potahto- I’m just wonder what we should do.”

Five flashed into the kitchen, “You know, it’s really hard to watch a movie while the adults ‘talk’ when said adults are talking so loud you can’t hear it.” He went and got a snack before sitting next to Klaus. They all turned and looked at him, “Go on, continue arguing. I’m just upgrading from podcast to movie.” 

Luther sighed, “We can’t let him go out knowing that at any point he could be taken.”Diego rolled his eyes, “And we can’t force him to stay inside all of his life.” 

Luther took a step closer to Diego, “And how do we know it’s not a trap? They could be waiting for us to let our guard down so they can jump in.”

Diego stepped forward, “Who said we’d let our guard down?” Five offered some popcorn to Klaus who obviously took the teen up on the offer.

Allison stood up placing herself in-between her arguing brothers, “Let’s just calm down.” 

Five and Klaus threw popcorn at their sister, “Hey, down in front! We’re tryin’ a watch a fight here!” 

The teen nodded, “We paid good money for this!”

“Yeah! He’s got twenty on the knife dude and I got ten on the moon man.” Their sister rolled her eyes while Diego smirked and Luther shook his head.

Diego motioned his head towards the two, “It’s more dangerous for him to be here with Klaus.”

Klaus rolled his eyes, “As entertain as this is I guess it’s time for me to tell you the solution Ben came up with about twenty minutes ago. Why don’t we let Five decide?”

Five perked up at the suggestion while Luther just rolled his eyes and Allison nodded. Diego was processing the thought before he agreed knowing the teen would be on his side. 

Klaus looked at the teen, “Okay Five, what do you think? Do you want to go with stabby’s idea and go out into the big beautiful world, or do you want to go with former monkey man’s idea and be trapped here for the rest of your life?”

Luther pointed at Klaus, “Okay, that’s not fair. You-“

Allison cut him off, “Five, do you want to stop hiding or do you want to continue laying low for a while? Whatever you decide we’ll support you.” She glared at her bicker brothers during the last part.

“Depends. If I go out, will I be going out with bodyguards, or my siblings? You guys can’t play both roles all the time.” The older siblings all looked at each other before nodding.

“You’ll be going out with protective siblings.”

Five sighed and shrugged, “Better than staying here all the time.”

Allison clapped her hands, “Great! Then let’s go get you school supplies.”

Five shook his head, “Woah, woah, woah. That wasn’t mentioned in the deal.”

“Five, you’re thirteen. You have to go to school.”

“But I already know everything! The Commission made me learn everything in order to go on field missions. I have a Masters in Medical Science.”

Diego raised an eyebrow, “Medical Science?”

Five shrugged, “How else would you know the most efficient ways to kill?”

“I have so many questions.”

Five sighed, “Are we really doing this right now?”

Luther shrugged, “I don’t see why not. Tell us everything about The Commission.”

“Just remember; you asked. So, I left here when I was eleven. For me I was gone only two years. After three months in the Apocalypse, a lady came and approached me. She said she was the Handler and worked for an organization that protected time. Obviously I didn’t know what that meant, but she was offering me a way out. So, I agreed to come and work with her. She said if I worked for her until I was eighteen, she’d let me go back to the moment I left. As you can see, I wasn’t going to wait that long. There they took me to a room with nothing but a screen, a chair, and a helmet.” He laughed, “It looked just like it does in the movies when they brainwash someone. In a matter of seconds, I learned everything. I obviously learned about every crucial moment in history. Not just the textbook crucial moments, but also the ones that are small and only matter to society if they were to change. I learned how to kill a person in hundreds if not thousands of ways. After that they sent me out into the field with this lady. Her code name was Mom; we would be sent out as mother and son. Sometimes there’d be another agent with us for the times that we needed a nuclear family. The longest we were undercover was probably two months. The shortest I’d say was around thirty minutes. Then one day, I got my chance. We were at this meeting for a club that claimed to be saving mankind. They were actually creating a chemical weapon that would kill millions of people. There were only around 100 people there, but it still took a few minutes for us to kill them all. After that, I decided not to stop there. People would assumed they were just members, so I killed them. I used the briefcase to come here to prevent the Apocalypse.” The teen smiled, “Questions?” 

After Five answered all of their questions he smiled, “And that lady and gentlemen, is why I will not be going to school.” He then flashed away to come back seconds later smiling and holding boxes, “Pizza?” The siblings all nodded and began eating. After a few slices Klaus looked at his siblings, “Ben just pointed something out to me; it’s summer.”

Five nodded, “I know, I just wanted to see how you all would react to my story of mass murder. I thought it was quite good.” 

Luther looked at the teen, “How did you come up with that?”

The teen turned to Klaus and smiled, “As an idiot one said, ‘it just… came to me.’” He laughed and grabbed another slice of pizza before continuing, “What I said about The Commission was true, but the mission was fake. When I left we were on a really simple case. My fake parents had invited this couple over to our ‘house.’ While they were killing the couple, I was sent to get my fake dad’s briefcase. After I called the cops on them, I used it to leave. I checked online the other day, they’re doing great. Still in prison.”

“Why didn’t The Commission save them?”

He shrugged, “If you got caught, you were on your own. I think I may go visit them soon. I’d love to catch up.” He looked at Diego, “What do ya say Diego? Wanna come with me?”

Diego shrugged, “Why not.” 

The family continued eating their pizza as Five told them stories about his time with The Commission, Diego spoke about being a vigilante, and Allison told them what it’s really like behind the scenes of a movie. It was the best family dinner any of them had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it! A few people mentioned Five going to school, and I promise I am leading up to that! If you see any mistakes please please please let me know!!


	16. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry it's been so long! I've been super busy, but I'm on a mini vacation and decided to write. You guys are awesome and thanks so much for reading! Like always if you see any mistakes or have any ideas please let me know! Love you guys! <3

“So these agents, they were given the same training as you right?”

Five nodded, “Yeah.”

“Then why haven’t they tried to escape?” 

The boy shook his head, “It’s not that simple. If you’re caught by authorities, you have to stay until The Commission breaks you out.”

Diego nodded, “Okay, but why do I have to come with you again?”

Five sighed for the tenth time that day, “Because I can’t go in alone.” Diego still looked confused. “Diego, look at me. I’m thirteen. What kind of person in their right mind would let a thirteen year old just walk in and talk with convicted felons?”

“Makes sense.”

“Why do we have to drive though? We could already be talking with them if you would just let me jump us there.” 

Diego shook his head, “Nope. I am not going through that again. My ears were ringing for two days.” They sat in silence for a few minutes before Five turned to Diego trying to hide his fear.

“We’re gonna be okay right?”

“Yeah, they won’t be able to touch you. You’ll be safe.”

Five shook his head, “No, I mean us. Our family. After we take down the crazy couple, you guys are gonna stop fighting. Right?” Diego felt his heart drop. He didn’t realize that their arguing was taking such a toll on the kid. 

“I hope so. Try to get some sleep. We won’t be there for a few more hours and I know you didn’t sleep last night.”

The boy crossed his arms, “I did sleep last night thank you very much.”Diego shook his head smiling, “Nodding off for a few minutes doesn’t count as sleeping, Cinco.”

The boy crossed his arms and mumbled to himself, “Yes it does.”

“Five, sleep. Now.” Five huffed before resting his head on the window and falling into a dreamless slumber.

The teen was awakened by his brother shaking his arm, “Wake up kiddo. We’re here.” 

Five rubbed his eyes and looked up to see that they were sitting in the parking lot. 

Diego smirked, “Not tired, huh?” 

The boy rolled his eyes and got out of the car. Diego sighed and followed. 

He put an arm on Five’s shoulder, “Are you sure you wanna do this? We can always turn around.”

Five shook his head, “No, I want to. I have to save to mom.”

“What? I thought she was horrible to you.”

Five shook his head, “What? No, she took care of me. She treated me like her own. I owe her my life.”

“No you don’t Five. She chose that life, you were forced into it.” 

He shook his head, “I know, but she was the only family I had. She protected me from Dad. Or the agent who played my dad. I never learned his real name. You gotta remember Diego, I thought I was all alone. Calling the cops on her was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. I wanted to bring her with me, but I knew I couldn’t. I have to do this Diego. I have to save her. I’ll never forgive myself for leaving her; I have to save her. Diego, she’s my mom in every way that counts.”

Diego’s heart shattered for the second time that day. 

He nodded, “Okay, just remember I’m right behind you.” Five nodded and the two walked into the prison. After Diego gave some sob story about how Five missed his parents and just wanted some closure, and Five’s amazing acting skills, they sat at a metal table waiting for the ‘couple’. A few minutes later the door opened and a woman in chains came in. 

Five jumped up and ran towards the woman and hugged her, “Mama!” 

She smiled and hugged back, “Alex? Baby. Look at you, you’ve gotten so big.” She held his face in her hands just looking at the boy she had raised for two years. The guard chained the woman to the table. 

Five turned towards him, “Where’s my dad?” 

The guard rolled his eyes, “Chill kid, I’m getting there.” 

The woman spoke up, “Alex, don’t be rude. He’s just doing his job.”

Five nodded and walked to his seat and sat down next to Diego who was letting Five run the show. Another guard walked in with the man who smirked at the boy. 

He turned towards the guards, “Can you give us a minute? And turn off the mics.” They nodded and left the four to themselves.

“Finally Agent Five, it’s been eight years. Why didn’t you travel back to the moment the cops came?”

Five shook his head, “I’m not in the business anymore. I just wanted to see how you two were doing. I’ve missed my mom.” He smiled at the woman who smiled back. “And I wanted to see if my dad had been shived yet.”

“You little- “ The man jumped to grab the boy forgetting he was chained down. Diego straightened up eyeing the man.

The woman spoke up, “Are you okay though? Are you safe from them?”

Five nodded and smiled, “Yeah mom I’m okay, and I’m gonna get you,” he glared at the man, “and only you, out of here.”

The man was going to speak until he saw Diego playing with his knife.

She shook her head, “No baby, don’t risk it. I don’t want them to find you. One of their agents escaping prison would definitely get their attention. All that matters is that you’re okay.” Five walked towards the woman. 

She cupped his face in her hands, “You’re the only thing that kept me sane. Our line of work is lonely, but you kept me from going crazy. I’m not gonna let you risk your life breaking me out.” A single tear slid down his face, but she wiped it away. 

Five shook his head, “Do you remember that crazy couple that went through time kidnapping kids to turn into killers?” 

She nodded fear evident in her eyes, “Yeah. Agents Tay and Summers killed them.” 

The boy looked at the woman, “Then why are they after me?” 

The man smirked, “Because you’re a demon child who has killed more people than twenty snipers put together.” Diego stood up. 

“Don’t worry about him Dee, I arranged something before I left The Commission.” The boy smirked at the man, “I’m really gonna miss you dad.” Just then four guards came in. Five ran to his ‘mom’ acting scared while Diego hid his knife. 

“What’s the problem boys? You’ve already been paid for the month.” 

One of the guards shook his head, “That’s not why we’re here. Your computer time raised a red flag so the prison looked at your history. They tracked a terrorist organization back to your email and the IP address at the same time you were there. They have you sitting there on camera. The screen isn’t visible, but it’s more than enough to send you to maximum until trial.” They unhooked his chains from the table. 

He jumped towards Five, “You! You did this!” 

Five ran to ‘mom’ acting terrified of the man while shaking his head, “No I didn’t. Daddy, why would you think that?” 

The guards grabbed him before he could get to Five. As they took him out of the room Five smirked and waved. He’d finally gotten revenge after years of abuse. He walked back towards mom. Another guard came in and said that their time was up.

Five turned to her, “I’ll be back to visit you next month.” She nodded and they hugged. 

The boy whispered in her ear, “Don’t forget to feed the cat.” 

She smiled and wiped away a tear, “Be careful and stay safe.” She then turned to Diego, “Keep my boy safe.”

He nodded as they both looked at Five, “That’s the job of a big brother.” 

Five hugged her again as a tear ran down his cheek. 

She wiped it away, “I love you baby.”

He looked at her, “Love you too, Mom.” 

They watched as a guard took her away before they left. 

When they neared the car Diego turned to Five, “You okay?” The boy just shook his head and ran to Diego hugging him.

“Please don’t let them take me Dee. I know that Allison and them think that I’m safe now, but I know I’m not. That’s what they’re waiting for.”

Diego ran a hand through the boy’s hair, “Why didn’t you tell us, Cinco?”

The boy shrugged in his brother’s arms, “I dunno. I knew you guys wouldn’t understand and you don’t know what they’re capable of. She does.”

Diego sighed and grabbed the boy by the shoulders looking him in the eye, “Hey, look at me. We’re gonna figure this out okay? You’re stuck with us buddy. Okay?”

Five nodded, “Okay.”

Diego smiled and put an arm around the boy’s shoulder, “Now how about we go get some ice cream then head home?” The boy smiled and nodded.


	17. Not a Chapter

Sorry this isn't a chapter. I've been overwhelmed with school. I've either been at school, working with my dad, or helping my mom at our church. BUT I did dig up some of the original drafts for this and they are a LOT different from what I've got here. Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy them! Luckily I get out after Thanksgiving, so I should be able to update a ton soon. I love you guys and thanks so much for reading!

ALSO: do you guys think I should do oneshots?


	18. The Breakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I'm having trouble finding inspiration. As much as I hate it when people write that it's the truth. I honestly was so swamped with finals I forgot about this for a while. Hopefully I can get my groove back soon!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and hanging in there with me!!!!!!!
> 
> I appreciate all of you!!!!!

“You want us to help you break a stranger out of prison?”

Five shook his head, “No. I want you to help me save the woman who protected me from The Commission.”

Luther sighed, “Five, this is insane. Just yesterday we were talking about you going to school, and now we’re discussing breaking a woman out of jail.” Klaus laughed making Luther turn towards him, “What’s so funny?”

Klaus shrugged, “Our lives.” 

Allison smiled, “He’s not wrong.”

“Can we please stay on topic? Mom knows what we’re going against. She knows about the crazy kidnaping couple and she can help us stop them.”

Diego nodded, “He’s right.”

Luther sighed, “Okay, fine. What’s the plan?”

Five smiled, “I would just jump in get her then jump out, but we need to make sure that no one comes looking for her. Allison, that’s where you come in. I need you to rumor the guards into believing that she was killed by another inmate. Klaus and Ben, I need you two to handle the security cameras. Diego, I need you to frame another inmate. You pick whoever you want; I’m sure there’s at least one of them that you help put away. Luther, you make sure none of the prisoners see anything. Any questions?" 

The siblings all understood their part and were ready. They spent the rest of the night eating dinner and watching a movie. Bonding like a normal family.

For the first time that Five can remember, their plan worked. It went off without a hitch. They were now in two separate cars on their way home. Five, Diego, and Mom, in one vehicle; Allison, Klaus, and Luther in the other. The teen had fallen asleep in the backseat so it was just Mom and Diego.

"So, Five has told us a bit about you, but he never told us your name." Diego said almost as if he were suspicious.

She seemed taken back by his statement.

"Wow, it's been so long since I was called by my real name I actually don't remember it. In training we're taught only to go by code names. In the field though I was called Elizabeth if you would like to call me that."

Diego nodded, "Okay, Elizabeth. It's nice to finally meet you. Thanks for taking care of my brother."

"He's what kept me sane. He gave me purpose." She said smiling.

Diego glanced at his brother in the rearview mirror, "Yeah, he makes you want to keep going. No matter how much of a brat he can be." 

She laughed, "That's just part of his charm."

"Just promise me this; if you're going to leave, don't get his hopes up. He's been through more than enough as it is. He'll be upset if you leave, but he'll be heartbroken if you leave after promising to stay."

Elizabeth looked at the boy she considered a son, "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do yet. The last thing I want to do is hurt him, but he may be better off in the long run if I leave. I just don't know yet, but I promise whatever I decide will be what is in his best interest."

Diego nodded pleased with her answer. They didn't speak much the rest of the ride back. Elizabeth had too much to think about. She didn't know if The Commission would come after her or not. Surely they would investigate her "death" and if they find out the truth they'll come after her. Since she's out she should be contacting them for her next assignment. But she wants to be there for Five. Maybe if she stays she can protect him. Or maybe The Commission will come after her and she'll just be putting Five and his family in more danger. It's a risk to stay. It all depends on whether or not The Commission comes after her. He seems happy as it is. His family cares for him and definitely wants to protect him. It would be selfish to stay. She got to take care of him for almost two years. He needed a family, and so did she. They were each other's family, but now he has his back. Maybe she could go and start her own family. She can always come and visit once she knows for sure that she isn't being hunted down. She knows what she has to do. She has to leave him. As much as it will hurt him, it'll hurt her much more.


End file.
